


Request 3

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BBW, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Kink, Gen, Overweight, Stuffing, Stuffing Fetish, Weight Gain, Yandere, feedee, feederism, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: My third request from /d/! May have had a biiiiiit of a bias!
Kudos: 10





	Request 3

I wake up to the sun shining, and as its warmth washes over me, I'm only reminded of not happiness, but what my figure lacks. I recently learned my beloved only has eyes for larger women, something not so common here in Japan, and especially from our prestigious school. However, for him, I would paint the streets red with the blood of anyone that gets in our way, so doing something as simple as indulging myself in another one of the seven sins is child's play. I'll show the world my wrath, but for him, my lust and gluttony, and take pride in doing so! So deliciously evil, I could already feel my seifuku tightening.

Of course, I was on summer break, so wearing my uniform was just meant for practice's sake. I get to making a massive feast, imagining I'm making it for him and the many children he'll breed me to have. Eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, potatoes galore! The smell honestly is intoxicating, maple undertones filling my apartment like a candle. However, the table doesn't even have any plate's set, I need to do this as quick as I can. All the pans and pots of food, and jugs for syrup, ketchup, and orange juice pack my table like a crowded subway line, and I immediately get to cramming down everything that I can.

Hardly taking the time to chew, I can't let the food go to waste for my love's sake. I tore at everything like a vicious animal ripping its prey apart, my gulps and grunts dominating any other sound. I feel my stomach slowly extend with each piece of food devoured, the tightness, the heaviness, but still see so much food on the table. The food is...so delicious. Each bite that drives me beyond what I thought was my capacity actually makes me want more, as I know it'll make Him love me more, yes, but also the mere act of eating has actually been so enjoyable, I can't believe why anyone WOULDN'T want to do this! But it's good they won't, because this food is ALL MINE. JUST LIKE HE IS!

I can feel my buttons strain, the table clearing steadily but still having a respectable amount of food on it. The thought of my top popping off of me actually excites me, making me swallow with further gusto! Maybe it’s just because I want my darling to love me, but I’ve actually really come to enjoy this gluttony! My stomach hangs as I reach over the table for my food, shoveling it in my mouth and then going for the next piece of whatever is in front of me, while taking massive swigs from the juice to wash it all down. Sure enough, after hearing my buttons strain, one popped off...More! I want all of them to pop off! I want this shirt in tatters, I want to suffocate him in a sea of my love! The feist is so delicious, my growing body feels like heaven! I feel so close to him like this, becoming perfect in his image! Soon enough, more and more of the weak puny buttons pop off, and the table is almost clear! The sight of this actually saddens me, somewhat. I wish this body could keep eating forever, but I’ll just have to deal with what I have now! My gut swings from side to side as I violently tear into what’s left, the pressure building up in me so much, it feels like I could pass ou-

_After Break_

Haaah...haaah...late to class...this should make for quite the show for him~ This is where most of the tropey anime girls have bread in their mouths, but for me I’m gobbling down a whole 6 pack of donuts as the crumbs fall to my top. I don’t remember getting to school taking so long, but I’ll just have to keep this in mind for the future. I just hope I don’t get too hungry during class, or everyone will hear my stomach growl. Actually, I do hope so they’ll then offer me all their lunches to make it stop. Maybe with my size I can even start bullying them… I see my class finally down the hall, thankfully. My uniform is REALLY starting to cling to me, and white is pretty see-through when mixed with a pitch black bra. Ohh, I can hear our sensei starting to read off for attendance!

“Has anyone seen-”

Perfect timiiiing! I burst right through the door and bellow out an uncharacteristically enthusiastic “Ohayou gozaimasu!”. That’s when I see HIM! No doubt he’s noticed I’ve gained so rapidly just over break. The number of chins I have has doubled, my haircut making my face look even more round as it curves against my flabby cheeks. My ass is easily wide enough to need two seats, but I’ll be sitting next to my love no matter what, even if he constantly rubs against my sweat-clad uniform top. That way he’ll get to see his reward, my gut that stretches so far out it enters rooms before I do! So taught from my constant stuffing, the feeling is just so orgasmic! Sure, my uniform may already be a size too small, but that just adds to my charm~ I waddle over to him as my thunder thighs jiggle like crazy, then pull up a spare seat next to the empty one next to him and plant myself on both of them.

“So, what *huff* do you think? Big enough? Please say no~”


End file.
